


【警探组/900G】性感安卓在线辞职

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 如果汉克和盖文是仿生人，而康纳和RK900是人类会发生什么的故事。





	【警探组/900G】性感安卓在线辞职

1\.   
“哦，真抱歉，我没看到你。”在茶水间与人错身的盖文“不经意”地碰洒了某位警探手中的热咖啡，棕褐色的饮料洒了对方一身，但盖文脸上似笑非笑的表情却完全不像是无意的，他抄着手打量了一下正怒视着他的警探：“是我的错，毕竟你体积这么大，又天天破不了案赖在警局里不走，我怎么可能看不见你呢，肥猪？”  
“你这混蛋！”警探攥起拳头就想对着盖文的脸揍下去，但盖文只是轻蔑地对他竖起一根中指：“你打啊，弱鸡，反正最后维修费还要你来出，顺便一提，我可是不是什么随随便便的便宜货。”  
“……操！”从牙缝里挤出脏话，那位警探只能眼睁睁看着对方大笑着走远。旁边新来的小警察忍不住开口询问：“他是谁啊？这么讨人厌。”  
“‘他’？才不是，妈的，那是个‘它’。”警探像提到了什么脏东西一样皱起了眉，“那东西是模控生命送到我们警局来的两台测试用原型机之一，一个是HA400，警用战斗型，天天旷工也不知道在哪晃悠。这个是GR500，专门给凶杀案现场建模用的。这天杀的死塑料，我的衣服……”  
“它是异常仿生人吗？”小警察压低了声音询问，毕竟最近事件倍出，大家对这个都有点敏感过度。  
“呵，得了吧，异常？它配吗？”警探不屑地笑起来，“嘴上说着是原型机，但是所有人都知道，那婊子不是正常仿生人，也不是异常仿生人。”  
“它只是个出了问题的残次品罢了。”

 

2.  
“你让我和这玩意搭档？” 盖文愕然地盯着刚刚宣布了残忍事实的福勒，又扫了几眼身边他的准搭档，一个高出他大半个头，把制服穿得一丝不苟的男人。盖文忍不住低声骂了一句：“你疯了吧？我不需要搭档，我自己破案的效率明显更快！”  
“你以为我不知道吗？”福勒对他的抗议嗤之以鼻，“只要一没有人看着你，聊天、摸鱼、玩手机……这些事你能给我干个遍，要不是看在你性能便利的份儿上，我早把你扔回模控生命报废了！这是你想要的吗？被报错，然后销毁？”  
盖文的气势弱下去一点，他哼哼唧唧了几声，想再为自己争回一点余地：“你派给我的任务我哪次没有完成？就连克里斯那个菜鸟我都忍着和他合作了一个月，你不能再给我配搭档了。”   
“是啊，骂骂咧咧地、使着坏地、处处作对地地完成了，克里斯就差趴在我办公桌上哭了，警局里的年轻警察都快被你欺负了个遍，我一眼没看到、没有给你命令你就给我惹事。我受够了！我很忙的，不可能时时刻刻做你的保姆！”这位好脾气的警长终于下决心治治这个一身臭毛病的仿生人了，“从今天起，900就是你的搭档了，我要把模控生命给我的最高权限转给这位警探，希望你们能够好好相处。”  
福勒把最后四个字念得咬牙切齿，显然是积怨已久，虽然平日里福勒对他宽容有加，身为一个正常仿生人，盖文的社交和性格模拟模块在设计的时候就出了些小问题，这些漏洞导致他出厂时就有着严重的缺陷，他的性格恶劣，不讨人喜欢，人际交往更是一团糟，选用的语言也常是恶毒或是刻薄的脏字和嘲讽。  
虽然他自我意识过剩，但防火墙完好，程序里最主要的接受任务和服从命令的模块是无误的，模控生命觉得这样一个情感上有点异常但行为上可控的问题产品也造不成什么大危害，最糟不过耍点滑头。更何况他们要测试的只是他的刑侦推理和建模能力，至于修改bug是升级推广之后的事情了。于是这样的盖文就被送到了底特律警局，他的最高命令权限也就放到了福勒的手里。  
自从盖文入队，案件侦破效率提高了60%，而员工抱怨率同时也上涨了80%，所有人都表示这个仿生人实在太难相处，犯人找是找到了，他们也表示宁愿把他扔到仓库里落灰也不想再带他出警了。  
能无条件命令盖文的只有福勒，可他平时总在办公室忙碌，也不可能天天跟着盖文。再加上他心肠也不差，完全不把对方当成单纯的机器对待，有事都是和盖文商量着来，结果他说的话一半都被盖文找法子钻了空子。  
于是分身乏术的福勒在手下的警探里找了个看起来最沉稳不容易被盖文激怒的小伙子，决定与其让这个安卓祸害众生，不如去专门折磨这一个人。他半强迫着盖文调出权限认证程序，把RK900的声纹录了进去，完成了转交，接着就赶紧把这一人一安卓赶出了办公室。  
两个人在紧闭的办公室大门外大眼瞪小眼。  
“我很期待与你的合作。” RK900想了想，率先对盖文伸出一只手来想表示友好，“听说你是所有仿生人里效率最高的。”  
“Fuck you，fucking human！” 盖文毫不留情地送给他双手中指，“收起你那虚伪的一套吧，有任务干活，没任务滚蛋。”说完盖文不等对方回答，转身就走。  
RK900沉默地注视着盖文干脆离开的背影，微微地眯了眯眼睛。 

 

3\.   
盖文的办公桌被搬到了RK900的对面，他挑衅地把双脚都放在桌面上，但是就连最先进的分析器都发现不了RK900有一丝的表情波动，盖文一时间觉得很无聊。  
“喂，蠢货，你真的是人类吗？” 盖文瞥了眼桌子上只写了“RK.900”几个字的姓名牌，“你有名字吗？别告诉我这个就是你的全名了，你比我还像个仿生人。”  
RK900只是从案宗上抬起眼睛来看了他一下：“我没有名字。”  
“哈？” 盖文愣了愣，RK900很平静地给他解释着：“我是在一个条件很差的孤儿院长大的，没有人在乎你叫什么，抛弃我的父亲姓名缩写是R.K，我的入住编号是900，于是大家都那么叫我。”  
盖文难得地没有接话，但如果说现在的他对面前的混蛋还尚存一丝同情，很快他就只想拔掉脉搏调节器抽死自己了。  
“福勒局长给我的要求是与你合作。” RK900突然锐利的视线盯在盖文身上，“他要我纠正你不当的社交方式，并全权负责你的监管问题，所以从今天起，你白天要跟着我工作，而晚上的待机时间也需要在我家度过。”  
盖文目瞪口呆地听着这番宣言，他可不想24小时都和这混蛋黏在一起，但是当RK900说出“这是命令”的时候，他的处理器就把“无条件跟随RK900”置顶了第一位，那行大字闪得他眼睛疼。  
“你是个混蛋。” 盖文泄气地骂了一句。

 

4\.   
盖文格外喜欢在茶水间找其他警探的麻烦，所以当他看到RK900的身影出现在这里时，几乎立刻就拐了进去。  
直到他把手里的咖啡倒在这个高傲的家伙身上时，盖文还是一点危机感都没有，从前被他这么玩过的人类只会骂骂咧咧地发火，介于高额赔偿费他们连动手揍他都不敢，就算真的动手也无所谓，盖文没有痛觉，他只是很享受这种精神上的胜利。  
但是RK900只是面无表情地盯着他，看都不看自己衬衫上大片的咖啡污渍，盖文在他眼中分析出了一点威胁感，破天荒的第一次，盖文赶紧想从这个茶水间逃走。  
但是还没等他故作轻松地迈出一步，RK900的声音就响了起来：“你的这个坏习惯需要被纠正，挑衅别人，就要承担后果。”   
“呵，那又怎样？” 嘴上不认错，但盖文额角的光圈已经变成了黄色，还在不停地闪动，“难不成你还想打我一顿出气？先说一句，你赔不起的。”  
“放心，我不会对你施行单纯的暴力手段。” RK900的声线毫无起伏，“不过这不代表我会什么都不做。”  
“跪下。”   
“……” 盖文一度怀疑自己的听觉组件出了问题，“你他妈说什么？”  
RK900的表情称不上怜悯，他用高高在上的冷漠眼神注视着盖文，仿佛他只是一个什么可以随手丢弃的物件：“我说，跪下，这是命令。”   
“操！” 差点忘了最高权限在对方手里的盖文这下尝到了苦头，声纹验证成功后他的系统就开始强行执行命令了，几乎没有任何迟疑的，盖文跪在了对方的面前。  
“操！操！” 身体无法移动，盖文气急败坏地连连爆粗。RK900俯下身来扯住他的头发，强迫他直视自己：“这不是私人恩怨，我只是在教你该如何与人相处罢了。”  
盖文咬着牙，如果可以他真想直接把这个人类撕成碎片，过于活跃的情感模块让他的LED时黄时红，但始终只能以一个顺从的姿势以示臣服。  
“我和福勒局长可不一样，我不会对你手下留情，你在我眼里并不是人类，只是一个好用的机器罢了。而当机器坏了，我就会修理它。”   
RK900把自己被咖啡淋到的左手伸到盖文的面前：“你打翻的，你来收拾，现在把它舔干净。”   
“妈的……你这个…………” 处理器里模拟出的屈辱感几乎要让盖文当场死机，可他只能不受控制地伸出颤抖的舌尖，依照命令一点点把RK900手掌上的液体舔舐干净，分析器里弹出来的数据太多，一时占满了他的内存，让他失去了对身体精准的控制，混杂着蓝色釱液的模拟唾液沿着他的嘴角淌下来，在对方指间拉出一条幽蓝色的丝线。  
出乎意料的，警探没有再继续为难他，仿佛这真的像他说的一样只是个单纯的惩罚一样，RK900放缓了声音：“你做的很好，没有下次了，明白吗？现在是休息时间，你可以自由活动了。”  
随着这句话，盖文拿回了他身体的主动权，不知道是愤怒还是羞耻更多一点，他从地上跳了起来，从茶水间里落荒而逃。

 

5.  
盖文在吉米酒吧里找到了汉克，对方正拿着一杯酒专注地看着屏幕上的球赛，盖文的软体不稳定值已经冲破天际了，他狠狠地撞过每一个路过他的人， 拖过一个椅子坐到汉克身边。  
汉克头都没回都能感受到对方身上散发出来的数据波动，他转了转杯子里的酒：“气成这样，发生什么了？”   
人类的酒精对于仿生人来说是无用的，多余的成分只会被转化吸收或是排出，但汉克偏偏就喜欢选一家安卓禁入的酒吧天天翘班，即使不喝也要拿着一杯酒。盖文平时很难理解这家伙在想些什么，但是此刻他也有了一种一醉方休的冲动。  
“福勒那混蛋，把我配给一个人类了！”盖文握紧了拳头，汉克幸灾乐祸地咧了咧嘴：“这绝对是我今天听过最好笑的笑话了，他对你干什么了？”  
对于这个问题盖文选择了沉默，他恨不得把自己的记忆文件通通删个干净。  
汉克也没继续问，悠悠地抿了口酒：“人类都是混蛋，看不顺眼的你揍他一顿不就好了。”   
“我又不是你。” 盖文连对他发火的力气都没有了，“第一我做不到，福勒把我的权限给他了。第二，我又不是你这种莽夫型号的，我没有配备格斗能力。”  
“听起来是时候做个异常仿生人了。” 汉克半开玩笑地说，盖文分辨不出来他是不是认真的，因为汉克一直都处于违背命令的状态，他总是怀疑对方早就已经解除了防火墙。  
“真他妈操蛋。” 盖文总结了他的一天，汉克耸了耸肩：“反正我是绝对不可能和人类一起工作的，还不如让我停机。”  
话音刚落，酒吧的门就再一次被人推开了，来访者左右环视了一圈，最终停在了汉克的面前：“你好，我叫康纳，是底特律警局新任的副队长，他们说和我搭档的仿生人应该是你，但是从我上任起已经两周都没有见到你了，所以我就主动来找你了。如果你不介意，现在有一起谋杀案，我们现在就动身吗？”   
在盖文毫不留情的嘲讽笑容下，汉克的圈狠狠地红了一下。  
“操。” 

 

6.  
汉克从没有见过这么麻烦的人类。  
这个副警长有些太过年轻了，汉克还考虑过他是不是有什么过人的能力，但是当他看到康纳连女性嫌疑人都打不过，追又追不上的样子时，他的软体是绝望的。  
“福勒瞎了吗？竟然让你这种小屁孩当副警长。” 汉克一边替康纳挡下攻击，三下五除二把人放倒，一边宣泄着不满。  
天知道他有多不想干活，结果来了个搭档还这么不靠谱，简直要了他的命。  
“我侦破过一些红冰的案件，” 被汉克严严实实护在身后的康纳看起来不太好意思，“说实话，我确实不是体力型的警察。”  
“哼。” 汉克看着康纳有些腼腆的微笑，好感值偷偷摸摸地涨了上去。  
这个人没有用那种瞧不起和蔑视的眼神看他。  
也许有个搭档也不错。  
完全没发现自己脑内回路已经南辕北辙了的汉克抓抓头发笑起来：“算了，大不了下次追犯人的时候，我扛着你跑。”

7\.   
盖文要杀人了。  
他觉得如果没有模控生命格外严格的检查机制，他现在已经拿着一把染血的菜刀，坐在RK900的尸体上成为异常仿生人了。  
鬼知道那个该死的警探脑子里都在想些什么！从那天后只要盖文劣性再犯，RK900就会动用权限来惩罚他。更过分的是，当盖文威胁他说如果敢对他造成损坏，被模控生命知道了他就死定了的时候，RK900只是扯着嘴角给了他一个让他毛骨悚然的微笑。  
“所以只要不被判定为‘伤害’就可以了是吗？”   
全天下能把警用仿生人用成性爱仿生人的怕是只有他一个了，那个仗势欺人的狗东西只需要在椅子上一坐，张张嘴下点命令，就能把盖文玩死。迫于系统权限的压制，盖文不得不在RK900的注视下主动脱掉了全身的衣服，像条狗一样在地摊上匍匐着爬到他的面前，用牙咬开对方的拉链，张嘴吞下他大得该死的阴茎。  
更不要提他还得自己大张双腿给自己扩张润滑，内心崩溃的屈辱感已经快要把他吞没了，但他能做的只是紧紧咬着嘴唇，用眼睛死死瞪着不为所动的RK900，那张该操蛋的防火墙就在他面前竖着，因为他的特殊情况公司给了他更多的防护措施，因此在RK900扯着他的头发插进他身体里命令他打开感觉处理器的时候，他乖乖地照做了。  
接下来的事情就是一团糟，他好像哭了，控制不住的声音叫得一声比一声淫荡，似乎最后还骑到了对方身上主动扭着腰，他不记得那是因为命令还是因为自己被那些太过刺激的快感信号冲昏了头脑，如果是后者的话那他就更想死了。在他被操到高潮后，RK900好像吻了他，又好像没有，但无论哪种在他看来都是毫无意义的举动。  
“下一次听话，让你撤退就给我撤退，别往枪口上撞。” 在把他抱到浴室去的时候，RK900在盖文耳边轻轻说了一句。  
盖文觉得自己的记忆储存系统一定是出问题了，他肯定是听错了。  
是的，就是这样。

 

8.  
不得不说，自从康纳带着汉克出警，无形之中增添了一种威慑力，以前看他的脸觉得他好欺负的人现在通通噤声了，背着手穿着制服的汉克又高又壮，宛若一个高级打手，谁敢跟康纳顶个嘴他就用杀人一样的眼神瞪着对方，直到他们乖乖招供。但是当康纳回头去看他的时候，汉克又迅速别开脸去，装出一副不耐烦一直在走神的样子。  
他们在废屋里发现了异常仿生人的踪影，汉克几乎立刻就追了上去，康纳紧随其后，但是对方竟然开始穿越高速车道，汉克骂了一句，就想爬过面前的铁栅栏追过去。  
可是背后赶上来的康纳立刻喊住了他：“汉克！别去！太危险了！”   
汉克没理他，我行我素地企图继续追击，康纳只能伸手去拉他，因为力气不够拉不住，干脆就死死从背后抱住了汉克的腰。  
汉克愣了一下，回头去看他。  
“任务可以下次再做，我不能让你死。” 康纳倔强地抱着他不撒手。  
汉克在心里叹了一句自己真是认栽了，然后随手揉乱了康纳的头发，在对方不解的眼神里率先抬脚离开：“走了，你回警局还得写报告呢，我可不想陪你加班，太晚了公车就没有了。”  
“我借住在警局宿舍的，不需要坐公车。” 康纳小跑着跟上了汉克，汉克有点惊讶：“你没有自己的房子？”  
“我没有什么家人，所以也不需要一间房子。” 康纳摇了摇头，汉克沉默了一会，咳嗽了两声：“咳，那个，我倒是有间房子，模控生命那些混蛋分配下来的，我还有一条狗，我搞不懂这些有生命的东西，一直想找个人来帮我喂狗。”  
“你是在邀请我和你合住吗？” 康纳的眼睛亮了亮，“我喜欢狗，我可以……”  
“你可以。” 快速打断了对方的话，汉克加快了行走的步伐，借此掩饰自己因为好感上升而突然变黄的光圈。

 

9.  
盖文恨死了这个案子，为什么要在发生了那些事情之后，给他安排一个与性爱仿生人有关的案子。  
如果仿生人也有上帝的话，那他一定是在和他过不去。   
RK900还是一如既往地面无表情，盖文现在只觉得他人模狗样装腔作势，搞得一副性冷淡的模样，也不知道是谁昨晚都快把他给搞短路了。   
偷偷在他背后啐了一口，盖文跟着RK900走进了伊甸园夜总会。  
为了找到杀了人的仿生人，盖文让RK900租下了一个崔西，这之中也颇有点报复的意味，他十分想看这个家伙在警局报账时大家脸上的表情。RK900装作没有看到盖文脸上的偷笑，在付款区按下了自己的指纹。  
靠着记忆读取，盖文很快就找到了异常仿生人逃跑的路线，但他还是坏心眼地一路多租了好几个没用的性爱仿生人来浪费对方的钱财。RK900只是意味深长地看了他一眼，还是按照对方所说的一个个付了钱。  
被RK900这一眼看得背后发凉，盖文及时选择了好好工作，他一路追踪到后门仓库里，并在这被两个异常仿生人联手袭击了。  
当冰锥向自己刺来的时候，盖文计算着怎样才能把机体损伤减到最小，但是RK900比他更快，他伸出了手臂把他揽到了身后去，尖锐的利器划伤了他的小臂，红色的鲜血滴了下来。  
盖文突然有点不知所措起来，那两个女孩手拉手着跑掉了，RK900没有再追，回头来检查了一下他有没有受到损伤，接着就拿出通讯仪开始向警局报告结果。  
“你傻吗？你没必要挡那一下，我是仿生人，死不了的。” 盖文简直不敢相信对方能有那么蠢。  
RK900低头来看了他一眼：“你会受伤。”  
“返厂修理就好了，又不用你报销。” 盖文撇了撇嘴，“之前口口声声说我是个塑料机器的人是谁？”  
“我们需要回去上交报告。”RK900没有回答他，转身就走，但盖文还是看到了他有一点微红的耳朵尖。  
混蛋！变态！有病吗？你脸红个什么劲啊？！ ！察觉到这点的盖文自己的脸也随之变得更红了，软体从未有过的动摇起来。  
妈的，这混蛋简直就是我的克星，盖文绝望地呻吟了一声，捂住了自己的脸。 

 

10.  
耶利哥带领着异常仿生人开始闹革命，在得知这个消息后，汉克几乎是立刻就从警局消失了。   
“我去找乐子了，小混蛋，你继续累死累活吧。” 汉克临走前，给盖文发了一条这样的消息。  
“你他妈什么时候异常的？！” 盖文感觉受到了欺骗。  
“出厂前老子就异常了，这屁大点防火墙能拦住什么？” 汉克嘲讽地回信，“你继续和防火墙搏斗吧，菜鸟，我先撤了。”  
“你不要你的小副队长了？” 这些天汉克那个比过山车还刺激的好感度盖文可是看在眼里，忍不住呛声。  
汉克只是炫耀地笑了起来：“他会等我的。”   
当盖文听到康纳说了“做完了他该做的事情，汉克会回来找我的” 这句话之后，他突然就有种被秀了一脸的不爽感。  
好气啊，老子也想异常，去他的模控生命，给我加了三倍防火墙，要命啊。   
异常之后，他就不用再听RK900这个混蛋那些该死的命令了。  
就不用再做自己不想做的事情了。  
就不用再和他搭档了。  
他就自由了。  
………………   
“操。” 盖文小声骂了一句，不知道是在骂对方还是自己。

 

11.  
革命胜利了，现在异常仿生人可以在城市里拥有自己的一席之地了。  
汉克果然回来找了康纳，康纳还没来得及祝贺他，就被对方一把搂进了怀里，捧着脸霸道地亲了半天。  
全警局的人瞬间都觉得自己瞎了，副队长带头搞仿生人可还了得。  
RK900一如既往的面瘫脸看不出什么波动，他对盖文说：“我不会再对你下命令了，你现在可以解除你的防火墙了，你不需要再继续留在警局，可以去做你想做的事情了。”  
“求之不得。” 盖文哼了一声。  
“傻子，你看不出来吗？那货早就破墙了，他只是装作没异常好继续跟在你屁股后面转悠而已。” 汉克恶趣味地当场拆穿了盖文，盖文一下就炸了，太多脏话想同时出口，一时间卡死在了原地。  
在盖文计算和汉克同归于尽的概率时，RK900拉住了他的手，虽然依旧没什么表情变化，但是现在盖文已经能从上面分析出情绪了。  
他很高兴。  
偷笑了一下，盖文得意洋洋地对汉克竖起一根中指，后者呸了一声，拉着康纳走了。  
在办公室里目睹了全程的福勒决定，再也不要把自己办公室的墙做成玻璃的，辣眼睛。  
END.


End file.
